crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
What If? Newer Fantastic Four
What If? Newer Fantastic Four is a issue of the What If? series of Marvel Comics. =What If...Newer Fantastic Four? (Synopsis)= The New Fantastic Four, the Avengers and the X-Men fights Kang the Conqueror in Paris, France. Suddenly, Kang fades to non-existence. This happens to the X-Men, the Avengers, and Fantastic Four member Ghost Rider. Leaving the remaining Four and Iron Man alone. This occurrence replays over the Earth and across the universe. This is reveal to be the work of the Titan Thanos, who wields the Infinity Gauntlet. The Fantastic Four enlist Iron Man to their team and try to solve what is happening until being met by Doctor Strange, the Silver Surfer and Adam Warlock. Warlock explains the situation to the Four and the threat of Thanos as being far greater than they have ever known. The Four and their allies are then teleport to Thanos' domain and confront the said Titan who is flank by Death and the demon Mephisto. Thanos explains his responsibility was for to please Death and gain her affections for him. The Titan then demonstrates his powers in separating Bruce Banner from the Hulk. Before he could annihilate his enemies, Mephisto, as his advisor, stops him, explaining that killing the Fantastic Four would displease Death in front of her. Thanos agrees to his advisor's words and let the Fantastic Four go to the Baxter Building so he can await a perfect time for them to placate Death. The Four confides with Warlock, Strange, and Surfer over how to defeat Thanos, but learns from Warlock that he and his associates won't reveal their plan to keep from alerting Thanos' omniscience. This creates distrust between the Four and their allies, in which Banner voices that Warlock hadn't done anything to stop Thanos when he wiped out half of all life across the galaxy. Warlock and his associates then leave in search of "more reasonable allies." Hours later the Fantastic Four arm themselves with powerful advanced weapons collected by the original team and again face Thanos. Once arriving, they witness the Titan easily defeating the universe's cosmic entities including Galactus, the Celestials, and Uatu the Watcher. The Fantastic Four's attack on Thanos proves futile, and Wolverine decides to team up with Thanos, believing that siding with him would make an agreement with Thanos in making Jean Grey to love him. Wolverine replaces Mephisto as Thanos' advisor after he convinces Thanos that Mephisto is seducing Death, which the demon is then kill by Thanos. The Fantastic Four changes their strategy in taking a Celestial armor, which is then implemented and controlled by Iron Man to attack Thanos. This, however, doesn't work. As Thanos shields himself, Wolverine ask him if he ever touch Death as a part of love. After defeating Iron Man, Thanos is strongly convince of Wolverine's suggestion and uses the Gauntlet to touch Death. Just as he does this, Wolverine cuts off Thanos' arm with the Gauntlet and leaves him to be physically assaulted by the Hulk. Wolverine had planned his supposed betrayal in tricking Thanos and took the right moment to disarm him. Spider-Man then utilize the Gauntlet and successfully restores the damages done by Thanos. In the end, Thanos is turn over to the great beings of the universe and is strip of his powers and was given a satisfying life as a simple gardener. The Infinity Gauntlet was turned over to the Watchers and is kept under their protection. As for Bruce Banner himself, he left the Fantastic Four and chosen to stay with the Watchers, which he spends his peace within the Watchers' storehouses of technology and ancient wisdom. F3 Category:Fantastic Four (comic-series) Category:Infinity-Gauntlet (completed)